


Silver Holiday

by Ash_Lumos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Engaged Life, Featuring Yuuri's secret fetish...or not so secret, Long smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Yuuri and Viktor being sweethearts, face fucking, light D/s settings, slitghly chubby Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: Holiday season came earlier than everyone expected. After the Grand Prix Final result, Viktor decides to surpise his fiancé once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves! 
> 
> Here I am again with another smutty piece for you! I really hope you like it!
> 
> Please talk to me if you like sharing headcanons or if you have any requests! 
> 
> I'm at starjedi.tumblr.com!

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

  
He raised one suspicious eyebrow while looking at the rather lengthy catalogue featuring a wide variety of options he wouldn’t even have imagined existed a few seconds ago.

  
“Absolutely. Hey, have I ever let you down? Trust me in this. I have done it before during my presentation in Vancouver, don’t you recall? I had to because of the dramatical weight of it, the song required something theatrical. I’m sure you understand,”

  
Mila was leaning backwards where she sat comfortably in a red velvet covered chair, swiping the pages of one glossy magazine she had found on her way in. She dressed casually for the occasion. A black crop top and jeans with high heeled brown boots that matched nicely with the whole look.

  
“Yes, I do,” Viktor replied, his tone still unsure as his head was tilted to the side, trying to analyze the content within his hands better.

  
Outside, the snow thickened as people walked up and down the crowded avenues with piles of red and green coloured bags, probably stuffed with items which have been put in special sale as well as overly priced toys.

  
Christmas came as a surprise that year. So sudden and quick Viktor didn’t have the adequate time to plan what was to be done during the holiday.

  
They have been back in Russia for a week since the Grand Prix final to celebrate and congratulate everyone involved, especially Yurio, who had made them both so proud some interviewers recorded the exact moment Yuuri hugged Viktor so tight the man almost spilled his cup of hot coffee all over the ice rink.

  
Ever since the definite result, their heads had been up in the clouds and all they could think about was relaxing after thorough work, so Viktor had suggested showing Moscow around to Yuuri and taking him everywhere he wanted, which he regretted later because his lover’s stamina wasn’t only present on ice. After three hours of walking non stop from store to store Viktor had almost cursed his tongue.

  
But that day he had told Yuuri there were some things he needed to do with Mila, since they hadn’t had the time to catch up ever since he first left to Japan. The boy nodded comprehensively while scrolling past pages of every Russian recipe website he could find to see what could be cooked for dinner.

  
A low ‘Sure’ was all he needed before kissing the cute little frowned nose and heading out to meet the woman.

  
“So what have gotten you into this?” she grinned, tapping a perfectly manicured finger over shiny lips.

  
A shade of red rose into pale cheeks as he smiled awkwardly.

  
“I want to surprise him because of all the effort he had put into the competition, our promise and-”

  
“Is it a fanboy thing?”

  
A cough.

  
“Oh my. It is. It totally is. It is a fanboy thing, isn’t it? Don’t get me wrong I know how it is. When I was going in out with Chad. Holland. Remember? He asked me if it was ok to wear the hockey helmet during the-well, you know,”

  
Viktor hid his face behind leather gloved hands seriously wondering if this would be a wise decision as Mila went on about ex lovers and their weird fashion when it came to intimacy.

  
A gentle hand patted him on the shoulder.

  
“Come on, don’t be like that. I’m sure he will appreciate it,” she smiled fondly “Also, it’s been so long I’m not sure I will recognize you after.”

  
Viktor laughed back in amusement.

  
\--

  
Being in a foreign country during holiday season was definitely a new experience Yuuri could cross out his check list.

  
While being younger he has always had the dream to travel around the world and get to see different places and the amazing sights they had to offer.

  
Russia was no exception. Even though the temperatures were excessively low for his taste, it was so breathtakingly gorgeous he didn’t mind not feeling the tip of his fingers for a while.

  
Viktor was patient enough to let him wander around, hands full of items he had never seen before. Yuuri had bought at least ten matrioskas as a souvenir for friends and family after the older skater had shown him how they worked.

  
‘They are so cute, Viktor! Mom and dad would love to have them inside the restaurant.’ he commented with such enthusiasm that only a very mean person would have ignored it.

  
‘Sure. Of course! Let me get the bags!’ the Russian had laughed and kissed the top of his head where rebellious strands of thick black hair stood up towards different directions.

  
The smile he gave in response must have been so bright the man grinned, leaning against his fiancé in deep affection.

  
The last couple of days had been nothing but dreamy. But then again, everything they did together was. The prospect of the imminent celebration of their union cheered them both up to no end.

  
Viktor took him to beautiful cafés and restaurants which served traditional dishes Yuuri had never tried. He was partial to the Shashlik because it was similar to what he would eat in a barbecue and also the Borscht, which had surprised him by the vibrant red colour and proved itself to be equally delicious as everything they have had so far.

  
It was Yuuri’s first time seeing snow that high. They had pretty severe winters in Japan but nothing could compare to the sharp wind of Europe.

  
Seeing the droplets of water freeze almost instantly on tree branches was one of the most marvelous things he had caught a sight of.

  
Even though they weren’t able to explore Paris like this, Yuuri already considered Moscow the most romantic city he had visited so far. Specially when there was nobody around in the narrow streets illuminated partially by the dim glow of the light poles and they could hold hands without being bothered by anyone.

  
The country had its own strict rules and Yuuri noticed how discreet Viktor acted in public. Not cold, per se, but slightly more contained when it came to public displays of affection.

  
Not that it bothered the boy. On the contrary, he perfectly understood his reasons but still missed the warmth of his companion’s arm when they walked close together and nuzzled each other’s shoulders.

  
It was all compensated when they arrived at Viktor’s apartment, though. Where they could be as physical as they wished. Kissing freezing hands and brushing the tip of their reddened noses together.

  
Anyone who spent more than a day in the couple’s company knew they were warmhearted and very open about feelings to the point of making others roll their eyes at the sappiness. But they guessed it couldn’t be helped when someone was so deeply in love and recently engaged. It was almost like a natural response.

  
That evening Viktor had left Yuuri alone to be in Mila’s presence. What exactly they were up to, Yuuri didn’t know. Maybe they have gone shopping for Yakov or something? It was highly possible since both appreciated the coach so much. Or maybe to buy something for Yurio.

  
The fact was it was kind of lonely without his lover being around. The cheerful and loud presence that was Viktor always managed to light up every reunion and meeting no matter where they were.

  
So looking out of the window and watching the snowflakes come down calmly wasn’t exactly the idea of fun Yuuri had for a Saturday night.

  
A loud beep on his phone startled him as the screen was unlocked and a message appeared on the surface, illuminating the gloomy living room.

  
‘Sorry for the wait! It took longer than I expected.’

  
Read the text, followed by a cute little yellow emoji with a sweat drop and a worried face.

  
‘No problem. Will you be coming back soon?’ - Y.

  
Ten minutes later, another buzzing sound, and a short text popped up.

  
‘Of course! But don’t hold on dinner. Mila got us food!’

  
What kind of shopping spree required the whole dinner time? Yuuri didn’t even know where they were but he was too shy to ask anyway. The last thing he wanted was for Viktor to think he was being too nosy or suffocating.

  
An instant noodle was the chosen option for the evening as the flickering light of the telly was reflected upon his blushing cheeks from the intense weather.

  
Wrapped in a warm blanket, Yuuri only got up to take an even hotter shower and brush his teeth before returning to the comfortable spot on the sofa with a half read book in hand.

  
The combination of the lethargic climate and awful quietness were propitious to make the young man light headed within minutes. Blinking slowly and staring at the words that no longer made sense altogether, Yuuri let himself be taken by the sweet embrace of sleep with the beautiful Christmas lights shining in the back of his mind.

  
\--

  
A delicate press of lips onto his cheek was warm enough to cause a reaction from the sleeping boy, who twitched visibly but only let out a grumpy groan before shaking his body slightly and turning to the side.

  
A soft familiar laughter reached his ears and the contact resumed once again. From light kisses covering all the smooth skin to gentle nips on the exposed neck. Yuuri mumbled something inaudible.

  
“Vi-Viktor-” it was more of a complaint than anything.

  
“Yes, Yuuri?” fingers squeezed the defenseless and rather cold cheeks in a pinch that was only slightly painful.

  
“Viktoor,” the distorted sound made his discomfort clear.

  
“I’m sorry but you look so vulnerable lying down like this. I wish I could take a picture. Actually, I did. Sorry,” his smiling voice was endearing even if the man said absurd things.

  
Not willing to open the heavy eyes just yet, Yuuri raised one hand to try and push him away playfully, fighting back the resistance as his partner grinned and tried to attack his body again.

  
“Stop,” came a whine “Where have you been all night? And how is Mila? I haven’t seen her since the Grand Prix. There is still some hot chocolate for you if you would like tha-”

  
Brown eyes blinked open and widened at the vision before them.

  
Yuuri opened and closed his mouth several times, shaking his head as if he was still in the haze of a slumber, trying to put words together in the utterly shocked state he was currently in.

  
Viktor was right there in front of him, smiling like absolutely nothing was different while long silver strands of hair fell onto his shoulders from the loose ponytail on top of his head.

  
“I-you. No-how. But when? And why-I-”

  
Yuuri was no stranger to this look. He had collected so many posters of his idol throughout the adolescence period he knew almost by heart all the different updo styles the living legend of figure ice skating had worn in each presentation. From the french braids to the high bun in Berlin.

  
He had spent hours admiring the pictures and failing miserably as he tried to recreate some on Yuko, only to find out that only one person could own them so gracefully.

  
A shaky hand moved forward cautiously as the man before him waited patiently for a reaction other than quizzical stuttering.

  
Slim fingers touched the silky locks, brushing them against the pale skin and curling one around his digit as if trying to analyse if the situation was real or he was trapped in a wonderful dream.

  
Viktor looked so unbelievably beautiful, just like in the small screen of the TV in his bedroom all those years ago when Yuuri blushed so easily at the mere sight of his inspiration.

  
Whereas the blue eyes still carried a glint of sharpness in them from his younger years, they were so much peaceful and calm. Loving in the way he looked down at Yuuri, taking in every little shift of the disbelieving face while he gazed back intensely.

  
Having met Viktor for the first time, while being sober, was one experience he would never forget but witnessing this sight was completely different.

  
It was like being face to face with the reason he wouldn’t go to sleep in his teens.  
Which was troublesome and very embarrassing.

  
“Back when I had to visit Makkachin I stayed over your parent’s house. It wasn’t my intention to invade your privacy but I slept on your bed that night and-”

  
Oh.

  
No. No, please, no.

  
“I stumbled across your little collection,” a humorous eyebrow arched up.

  
Yuuri groaned and let go of the beautiful hair to cover his face in distaste, crying out Japanese expressions Viktor couldn’t understand.

  
He laughed and coaxed his fiancé to uncover his ashamed expression.

  
“Shh,” a kiss was placed on the tip of a reddened nose. “I didn’t know you were so into that era. Your sister told me you even bought five posters in a roll once. That’s an awful lot,”

  
“Vi-Viktor. I’m so sorry. I can explain I-”

  
“Do you like it?”

  
The loose elastic was quickly undone as Viktor let it all fall down, revealing its true length as the locks almost reached his waist, some covering his blushing face.

  
Yuuri was definitely a babbling mess.

  
How could someone be so obscenely stunning he would never know. It was like one of his deepest fantasies in which Viktor would magically come alive from one of his real life sized pictures and greet him with hot kisses and the warmth of that lean body.

  
The boy nodded several times, teary eyed and so dizzy it was hard to know how to proceed.

  
“Then touch it.”

  
Hasty fingers were all over the silver strands in a second. Stroking the roots and brushing down the perfect tips, feeling the texture and softness of it.

  
It was too much.

 

  
The man sighed and closed his eyes in delight, feeling the rushed yet cautious caress of his lover trying to be as calm as he could. So adorable. He massaged and played around so joyfully it almost made Viktor laugh.

  
“Feels good, Yuuri,” he leaned closer, not missing the opportunity to brush away one strand behind his ear before locking their lips together gently, delivering sweet pecks in reward for the pleasant touches.

  
The boy moaned back at the contact, licking the plump bottom lip and sucking it in in a silent request that was answered right away.

  
Kissing Viktor could only ever be described as bliss.

  
Yuuri took a grip of the long hair, angling his head backwards for better access, exploring inside and moving slowly to set a sensual pace. Their tongues moving together in a perfect rhythm.

  
“Strawberry, Viktor-” the moan vibrated on red flesh, causing a chuckle.

  
“Yes-” another kiss interrupted the conclusion “We-mhm-” and another “Had some on our way back,”

  
It was surreal. Was that the plan all along? To surprise Yuuri to the point he turned into an incoherent person?

  
“That was what took you long?” The fingers on the back of the older skater’s head brushed up and down, tangling and making Viktor see stars. So good.

  
“Mhm-Yuuri,” cold hands slithered under the warm blue sweater to feel the wonderfully hot skin of his partner. The young man’s torso was delightly defined and edges so adorably soft Viktor couldn't resist squeezing the sides while kissing him deeply.

  
“Vi-Viktor-”

  
Yuuri was still a little self conscious of his own body, having natural round curves, he gained weight so fast they both were already aware that the recent vacation contributed for a fuller holiday figure.

  
“You’re getting thick again, дорогой,”

  
“That-that is your fault for-ah. Taking me to all those delicious places,”

  
Elegant digits scratched the sensitive flesh lovingly, praising where they caressed so gently. Pinching every now and then playfully.

  
“So cute. Let me see, please,”

  
A blush spread on the boy’s face but after a few seconds his clothes were removed at top speed, leaving only the blanket around them.

  
“Oh my. You really did put some pounds on,” from anyone who wasn't Viktor it would have sounded offensive or mocking. But Yuuri knew the tone indicated pure fascination for that aspect as well as he loved how his fiancé looked right then with long shiny hair.

  
Yuuri hid his face instantly. Only mildly embarrassed by the comment.

  
“We will work on that after celebrations, for the next competition season,” he commented calmly, bending down to pepper kisses onto the exposed neck, getting a loud ‘oh’ in response.

  
“But for now,” light nips were delivered down to the collarbone and lower to a heaving chest. “I wish to seize it while I can.”

  
Seize? There was nothing to seize but a little extra places to hold on to.

  
A hot mouth wrapped around Yuuri’s hard nipple, swiping his tongue across the stiff nub and suckling insistently as Viktor let out a breathy ‘hmm’ at the contact.

  
He loved touching his lover without restraints. Being able to take as much time as he wanted to explore and make a mess out of him. One day he would have enough courage to ask to tie Yuuri up and service the boy so good he would sob for him. What a pretty picture.

  
“Viktor-ah. You are drooling on me,”

  
“Mmh,” was the only answer as the man moved to the other side, repeating the sloppy treatment as strands of silver hair brushed Yuuri’s stomach.

  
A beautiful combination of a choked moan and laughter made Viktor look up, saliva connecting their skin.

  
“Does it tickle?” Fingers teased the abused nipples by flicking over them and pinching softly.

  
“Ah-ye-yes. Vi-Viktor. No-not like this. Too mu-”

  
He smirked and purposely made the silky locks scrape the smooth torso, catching the red tormented nubs and the sensitive sides.

  
“No-no. Vik-Viktor. I-”

  
It was like when he was younger and had imagined the source of all his carer based aspirations doing indecent things to him in the middle of the night while he pretended his own hands were Viktor’s.

  
Yuuri’s mind was an overload of sensations, feeling too much all at once and coping with his gorgeous lover torturing his body that way.

  
“I-I can’t. I will. Vi-Viktor-”

  
“Just like this, милый? How sensitive. Can I tease you here too?” Viktor laughed, mouthing on his blushing neck and getting a firm grip of the neglected dripping hard cock underneath.

  
“Ahh-”

  
“How lovely,” came a sigh before hot kisses were pressed on the pale nape.

  
The wet sounds the friction created were so unspeakably vulgar Yuuri didn't even want to imagine how lewd was the expression they elicited.

  
“Look at me Yuuri, please. Like I do to you every time. You are leaking all over,”

  
“Do-don’t say it like that. Ah-don't say it like that. It's embarrassing. Oh-”

  
“Is that because you are remembering it?”

  
His fist picked up the pace, going up and down in such a hypnotic rhythm Yuuri’s hips started to thrust up instinctively to fuck the soft, skillful palm.  
  
Viktor traced every vein, twisting the hold on the hard cock each time he heard a new enthusiastic whimper. Stopping to smear precome all over the length, making the noises even louder.

  
“No-not re-remembering ah-”

  
“Tell me, please, Yuuri,” he kissed the babbling mouth, licking the soft lips and sucking lightly on them. “Tell me how you did it when you thought of me.”

  
Tears gathered at the corner of the young man’s eyes. A mix of shame and excitement he had never experienced before.

  
“Vi-Viktor,”

  
At the sobbing sound his lover blinked. A slightly worried expression on the stunning face. He kissed the other again.

  
“I want to make it come true,”

  
Redness took over the Russian’s face as he looked down for a moment, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck.

  
Oh.

  
“Re-really?”

  
A shy nod was the answer.

  
Reuniting all braveness still present inside, Yuuri took a deep breath and stood on his knees on the sofa, turning away from the confused man before beckoning him back so their bodies were glued together.

  
He took the beautiful hands and guided them up to the flushed chest where his nipples were sore still, making the long fingers trace them so softly it was almost like a feather touch.

  
“You-you began like this,” Yuuri stuttered, glad his fiancé couldn't see the shameful reactions.

  
He felt another nod at his back as Viktor sucked hickies onto the naked shoulder.

  
“And then?”

  
The accented voice was so low and full of expectation it made Yuuri shiver visibly.

  
“You-your nails-”

  
“Like this?”

  
He proceeded to scratch gently at the sides, tracing every curve carefully, eliciting goosebumps.

  
“Ye-yes,”  
  
Viktor massaged the strong thighs, soft silver hair teasing Yuuri’s spine, bringing the erotic piece of fantasy to reality so accurately it was unbelievable.

  
“How did I touch you?”

  
“The way-the way you were doing it,”

  
And so the action resumed from where it stopped a minute ago with more intensity as brown eyes rolled back in sheer pleasure.

  
The enticing stream of moans and gasps were enough to make Viktor dizzy.

  
The currently free hand was brought to the boy’s lower back, mimicking the well known movements Yuuri had made a hundred times before.

  
Slow circles were drawn by the pad of Viktor’s fingers, teasing around and letting themselves be guided by the other.

  
“Was I patient then?”

  
“Mhm-always,”

  
He let go before lowering the shaky upper body down to the comfortable surface below, exposing himself to Viktor in a way it seemed unreal to think about just a few months ago.

  
Ass up in the air, Yuuri spread his legs wide, tracing the back of his own thighs up to the round cheeks, pulling them apart and undulating his hips back and forth like he was being fucked good and deep.

  
He squeezed the plump flesh provocatively, dragging one finger up and down the pretty twitching hole, stopping to probe the digit in just a little and bringing it back out again.

  
“Hmm, Viktor-”

  
One trait that couldn't be associated with the young skater was predictability due to the way he always made Viktor’s mouth drop open in shocked arousal.

  
It was hard to imagine how boring his life would be without him.

  
“Yuuri. Yuuri-”

  
His plans somehow usually ended up backfiring when his fiancé decided to take the lead out of the blue.

  
Viktor pleaded, watching the show and humping the sofa shamelessly to get his painfully hard cock some relief.

  
Yuuri had brought slender fingers into his mouth and licked them, looking back at the stunned man whimpering behind him.

  
He coated two of them with saliva, leaving the digits glistening wet to circle the sensitive entrance once again.

  
“Fe-feels good,”

  
The very object of desire who has tormented him endlessly in steamy dreams, now drooled at the sight of his body being teased, whining like a little puppy that was denied attention.

  
“Inside me, please, ah- Viktor-”

  
He managed to get the index finger in to the first knuckle, moving it around experimentally before trying another. Sinking both little by little until they were deep enough to reach the spot that made Yuuri sob every time.

  
“Ah- So-so big,”

  
His voice was shaky in between the loud moans. The big warm eyes were closed, immersed in the scenario the young athlete had lived countless times.

  
Yuuri locked his wrist in place, repeating the motion and fucking himself over and over, thrusting back to meet the unsteady hand.

  
“Oh-oh. Vi-Viktor. I-I can’t,”

  
The man being called out was very well aware he was completely hypnotised, face so close to his target, licking swollen lips wantly. He pressed them against a firm thigh, kissing everywhere his mouth could reach, niping avidly at the shaking ass above.

  
“Ye-yes. Please. Viktor l, please-”

  
Being lost in sensation his partner didn't realise Yuuri asked for the real self that time, yanking the long hair back as a sign.

  
“Hmm?” He replied, smearing sloppy open mouthed kisses all over the pale skin.

  
Yuuri held his head firmly, holding himself open for him and taking the dripping fingers out deliberately.

  
Viktor moaned embarrassingly loud.

  
“Wa-want your tongue,” it was merely a whisper. Even though Yuuri came a long way regarding bedroom matters, he still blushed adorably upon some requests.

  
As soon as the sentence was finished Viktor delved in with the wild enthusiasm of a person deprived from what they adored the most, which was not entirely false.

  
A hot tongue circled around the spread hole, tracing the rim slowly then licking with broad strokes, repeating the pattern tirelessly while Yuuri twisted and tangled trembling fingers into the shiny silver locks.

  
Letting out loud ‘hmm’s while fucking his eager lover, Viktor wrapped his hand around the throbbing length right in front of him, moving along his mouth and enhancing the stimulation.

  
“Ah-Vi-Oh my-Vik-Viktor. So good. Feels so goo-oh,”

  
The Russian’s voice was muffled as he answered with something along the lines of ‘me too,’ but Yuuri wasn't sure as he giggled through whimpers.

  
“Lu-lube, Viktor. Lube,”

  
“Hm?” More slurping wet sounds echoed.

  
“Bedroom, please. Lube,”

  
“Hmm,” he sounded disappointed that time, pulling away to place a kiss on Yuuri’s spine and running to the room, almost stumbling on the way, murmuring something the young man couldn't make out.

  
Coming to think of his life now, Yuuri had never even imagined it could have turned out even close to this.

  
He remembered how it was years ago, stroking himself and feeling incredibly guilty while looking at his idol’s posters on his bedroom wall.

  
But then again nothing and no one could ever make him feel that way. So desperate and wanton to the point of begging for it.

  
His legs were pulled wider apart as Yuuri gasped in surprise not noticing Viktor’s return.

  
“Done,милый!” he sang.

  
“Quick!” He laughed, getting in position as one coated finger slid right in while the other sucked at his lobe enticingly.

  
This position awakened something primal within the boy. He wasn't sure if it was just him or everyone else but being held back on all fours was certainly exciting. Droplets of precome hit the sofa just from how Viktor’s whispering voice made him feel.

  
“Yuuri,” a lick on the shell of his ear followed as he moved in and out so precisely his partner could cry.

  
“Ye-yes?”

  
“Dis I also do this to you?”

  
It was more than humiliating to admit but most of Yuuri’s sexual experiences solo wise were based on what he assumed Viktor would do.

  
He had always pictured him as more assertive and dominant, so in his little daydreams the man would take the lead and guide.

  
But in real life Viktor was so open and sweet, not hesitating to attend to Yuuri’s every need it was surreal.

  
“Yes,” his head was tilted so he could place a kiss on the soft lips driving his mad.

  
A right hit on his sweet spot made the him jump in surprise, rocking back against the source of pleasure, moaning endless ‘oh’s while at it.

  
“And I used to get you right on like this too?”

  
Smug.

  
“No-no because I-ah-I didn't know how,” getting it right was something Yuuri learned required practice. “This is so much better.”

 

  
“I’m so glad,” the man moaned, nipping at his jaw and puting Yuuri’s legs together, never ceasing the rhythm.

  
A rather loud zipping sound caught the younger’s attention seconds before he felt a big twitching cock sliding between his thighs.

  
“Ohh my-Viktor,”

  
“You’re so soft here, дорогой. I surely love holiday season,” kisses were peppered all over his cheeks and neck as Viktor pumped the hot length back and forth, sighing cute ‘ah’s out each time.

  
Yuuri was more than ready to take it, be stretched open wide and fucked so good he would lose speech.

  
He reached around to caress the long hair lovingly, playing with it and moving back to meet Viktor's thrusts halfway.

  
“Yuuri. I al-ah, also imagined you like this sin-since the banquet night. You were so-oh, charming. How could anyone re-resist-”

  
They sped up together, being so close to reaching their limit it was maddening.

  
“E-every time you-ah so cute-you rejected me I felt like I had done so-something wrong,”

  
The feeling of guilt hit his chest like a knife. To know he unintentionally hurt Viktor that way. He couldn't help pushing people away sometimes as his anxiety grew. But his idol was the first one he wanted to keep close, to let himself be lost at the feeling of adoration he felt towards him.

  
“No-nothing wrong. Hm-never. Never wrong. In me. Want it in me,”

  
“Say it,”

  
“Fuck me,”

  
The big cock slid inside inch by inch. No resistance after thorough preparation. So smooth and perfect Yuuri held the base of his own erection not to come right away.

  
“Never imagined you were so big,” the young man cried, hiding his face in the nearest cushion.

  
Viktor blinked adorably, panting heavily and holding Yuuri’s ass with a sure grip.

  
“Tha-that is kind of hurtful, Yuuri,”

  
“Huh? Oh, no, no, no! I mean- I mean that-it was a surprise. Good surprise.”

  
The man laughed, tying his hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way.

  
“I see,”

  
Not holding anything back, Viktor slapped his hips forward, gathering inner strength not to lose his senses.

  
“So hot, Yuuri,”

  
“You too. Harder, I can take it-”

  
“I know,”

  
He snapped, thrusting deep and hard into the welcoming tight hole squeezing his cock so nicely. Yuuri spasmed when he hit just the right places, making Viktor’s head spin.

  
“Yes, like this-ah, like this-”

  
“Feels good?”

  
“Mmhm,”

  
The Russian kissed the arched back, fucking relentlessly, searching for the boy’s sweet spot.

  
As if reading his mind, Yuuri lowered his body, changing the angle so his fiancé would get it.

  
“Ah, ah-There. There-”

  
Whenever they got into it, the whole world seemed to vanish. All their energy concentrated in making each other feel good. Reduced to whimpering messes, ridiculously enthralled and helplessly in love.

  
The pace went on for several minutes before Viktor turned his lover’s head so he could face him. Blue eyes glossy and unfocused, full of lust and desire.

  
“Ca-Can I come? Yuuri?”

  
“Yes, yes-”

  
Hot splashes of release filled his lover up as the other whined, moving slowly and greedy for every last drop. The slim body on top quivering and shaking.

  
“Viktor, out. On-on your knees,”

  
After pulling out carefully he did as told, sitting on the floor, cock completely spent.

  
“I want to-”

  
“Yes. Yes, anything,”

  
Yuuri pulled at the bun, untying it and making a ponytail right on top. Wrapping his fist around it firmly, he guided Viktor’s mouth to where he needed the most.

  
“Hmm,”

  
“Be still. Can you do that?”

  
A nod as beautiful eyes looked up at him. Reddened full lips stuffed full of him.

  
“Good boy,” the tone was playful and so wonderfully teasing.

  
He would never tell out loud but as the occurrences obviously indicated, fucking Viktor’s pretty face was on the top list of his fantasies.

  
In and out, so tortuously drowsy, he pushed it to limit until tears started to swell.

  
Dirty, like the secret part of his mind, he moved sinfully, alternating periodically, watching mesmerized as Viktor moaned and encouraged him even further, opening up so obediently, urging to please.

  
He manipulated the swiftness by the long hair, moving his partner around as wished, feeling the evidence of his recent satisfaction leaking out of him.

  
Gradually picking up, Yuuri reached the point he jerked Viktor’s head forcefully, rubbing his cock inside and nearly salivating at the vulgar scene in front of him.

  
Gagging wet sounds filled the living room, fat tear drops ran down the beautiful red face. Blue eyes pleaded silently for what was so close.

  
“Come, I’m going to-Vi-Viktor-”

  
He hummed to increase the pleasurable sensation and moaned when Yuuri pulled away suddenly as splashes of hot come coated his face.

  
The second his mind caught up with the situation, Viktor opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out unabashedly as strings of the clear liquid reached the bridge of his nose, lips, mouth and eyebrow.

  
“So bold,”

  
“Viktooor,”

  
It was usually like this. Whenever Yuuri’s courage went high the downlow was equivalent.

  
“I’m sooorry,”

  
The other laughed, wiping away the sticky content to lick it back in.

  
“Noo! Don't do that. It’s-”

  
“Shh, what a shy boy,” he joked in a light tone.

  
Going up to the sofa Yuuri hugged his fiancé tight, kissing the pouty, waiting lips.

  
“Tha-thank you for the gift,”

  
“Oh this? I am so happy you liked the look,” the double meaning was evident“I missed my long hair.”

  
“How did you do it?”

  
“At the coffeur with Mila. They take a while, you know?”

  
“Will you let it grow back?”

  
“Do you want to?”

  
Yuuri gave it a second before sincerely replying “You look good either way,” a deep blush onto his cheeks.

  
“We will see then,”

  
They cuddled close together. Yuuri’s eyes beginning to shut down.

  
“Now sleep. I will wake you in a while for the bath. We have to wake up early tomorrow.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Your friend Phichit is done preparing the bachelor party,” he laughed.

  
Oh boy.

  
He fell asleep soundly, imaging the good time he would have with everyone very soon, a smile upon the young face as his fingers curled the gorgeous silver strands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
